A Prison in Myself
by Essence of Randomness
Summary: InuKagMirSan. Inu's a boring accountant who takes absolutly no risk. Kagome is a rebel without a cause who's life is based on risks. See how fate brings these two together.
1. Trying to build a prison

He there ya'll! This is my first fanfic, so please be nice if you review. If you don't like it and you still review, only constructive criticism is accepted. None of that "Oh your story sucks and you need to stop trying." Crap like that isn't accepted, but if you have any suggestions they are more that welcome. So that's about it! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters and most likely never will. *sigh* Nor do I own the band System Of A Down. I'm pretty sure they own themselves...or some giant corporation controls them... bottom line, I don't own them.  
  
F.Y.I. in case any of you are thinking this is a songfic, it's not. This will probably be the only song in the whole fic.  
  
****____****____****____****____****____****____****____****____****____  
  
The snow had long been melted and the smell and feel of spring had already begun to take its toll and fill the air. There was still however a light breeze in the atmosphere. Inuyasha pulled his windbreaker on as he stepped off the doorway of his office building.  
  
It had been a long day and he was already on his way for a much needed weekend. The past month had seemed to drag by so slowly. Memories kept pulling at his mind of his now dead fiancée. He fought back another tear at the memory and continued his rout home.  
  
"All I need is something to take my mind off of Kikyo." He said aloud. He allowed his mind to wander when all of a sudden a loud burst of music hit his sensitive dog-ears that were hidden behind a mane of silver hair. He looked over across the street and saw a mini stage with three people on it.  
  
There were two girls and one guy. One of the girls was tall and looked to be in her mid twenties. She had brown hair that was tied back in a pony tale. She was wearing a pair of black bondage pants and had a red shirt with black fishnets on. She was currently banging on a drum.  
  
The other girl was about the same height and looked about the same age. Her hair was black and had silver and blue streaks running down her hair in random spots. She wore a pair of green pants and had a blue see-through shirt on with a red one over that. She looked beautiful to his eyes. Of course it could be the fact that she looked just like his deceased wife to be. She had a red and black electric guitar hanging around her shoulders and was currently roaring into a microphone. (In case you don't know what I mean by roaring, it's when you like suck in your breath and try to say stuff. The band System of a Down does it all the time, which you will find out what I mean in a minuet.)  
  
The other member of the 'band' was a young man, whom Inuyasha seemed to think was around his age. He had jet-black hair that was pulled into a tight rat-tail that went down to the crook of his neck. He wore black bondage pants like the other girl and had a black shirt on. He was at the moment strumming vigorously on a bass guitar.  
The commotion seemed to draw Inuyasha. He took a few steps and stood at the front of the stage. He then noticed a crowd start to grow around him cheering the band on.  
  
Inuyasha was thrown out of his concentration and study of the band members when he heard a voice speak.  
  
"Everyone, we hope you enjoy this! It's called Prison Song!" yelled the boy onstage.  
  
They're tying to build a prison  
  
They're tying to build a prison  
  
Whispered in a barley audible tone the girl at the drums. The other girl roared once more into the microphone and then the previous girl started to sing.  
  
Following the rights movement  
  
You clamp down with your iron fists Drugs became conveniently Available for all the kids  
  
The other two began to follow  
  
Following the rights movement  
  
You clamp down with your iron fists Drugs became conveniently Available for all the kids  
  
The girls stopped for a second as the guy began.  
  
I buy my crack, I smack my bitch  
  
Right here in Hollywood!  
  
Then the roaring girl began to speak while the music played behind her.  
  
Nearly 2 million American's are incarcerated in the prison system, prison system of the U.S.  
  
The other two then took the cue and followed up.  
  
They're trying to build a prison They're trying to build a prison For you and me to live in Another prison system another prison another prison system!!! For you and me!  
  
The girl began to roar even more passionately into the microphone. Although what she was doing seemed pointless to Inuyasha, he still continued to let his soul be moved too the spirit that was put into this song. Then just as they were about to go onto the next verse in the song, the power was cut, making a crackling noise.  
  
A barrage of police officers came out of nowhere and began arresting people left and right.  
  
"Miroku what do we do!?" shouted the roaring one.  
  
"Kagome! Get Sango and scatter somewhere. Will meet back up later!" shouted back Miroku as he took off towing his guitar.  
  
"Sango where are you?" screamed Kagome. She looked into the crowed of scattering people and saw her friend struggling to get rid of the cops trying their hardest to cuff her. Kagome ran up behind the cop and gave him a nice right hook. Sango wiggled out of his grasp and ran.  
  
"Come on Kagome!" she yelled. Before Kagome could even answer back, something pricked the back of her neck. She stopped dead in her tracks and touched the back her neck. She pulled out a tranquilizer dart and looked back at the cop who shot at her "Son of a bitch." She said before passing out. The cops lifted her into one of the police cars and drove off.  
  
Inuyasha watched the scenario play out in front of him. He was about to walk away when something tugged at his heart. For some reason he couldn't stand to leave the poor girl in prison. He opened his wallet and looked to see how much money he had. Seeing he surly had enough, he headed off to the police station.  
  
****____****____****____****____****____****____****____****____****____  
  
Kagome woke to an awful stench of a drunkard hovering over her.  
  
"Hey dere bootifuul." Slurred the intoxicated man. Kagome made a face and knocked him back onto the floor. The man twitched a little and fell silent. Kagome got off the bench she was sitting on and walked over to the jail bars rudely blocking her way out.  
  
She banged her head on the bars irritably. 'Damn. How could I have let them get me?' she questioned herself. Suddenly an officer using his baton to bang against the bars pulled her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Higurashi, Kagome?" the officer questioned.  
  
"Yeah?" she answered.  
  
"You made bail." He simple stated before unlocking the cell and escorting her to the front room.  
  
She entered the front office and scanned the room for any sign of Miroku or Sango. When she didn't see either, she became slightly confused.  
  
"Come on." Nudged the police officer. He escorted her over to a silver- haired hanyou. The officer led her to Inuyasha and didn't leave until he was sure Inuyasha had control over her. Once he was sure she was Inuyasha's command, he left the two.  
  
Once the police officer was out of sight, Kagome spoke up.  
  
"Did you bail me out?" she questioned. He waited a second to answer her question. It was as if he was trying to answer something that had no rational explanation. After a second he spoke up.  
  
"Y-Yes. I did." He stuttered.  
  
"That's very nice of you." She smiled politely. Then spoke again, "but you don't even know me."  
  
"I know, but I saw you on stage earlier, and I thought that you didn't deserve to go to jail. So I came down here to get you out." He explained. He then noted her blank look. "If that makes any sense." He added as an afterthought.  
  
"Well thanks." She said. She then extended her arm. "Name's Kagome." She said.  
  
"Inuyasha." He responded shaking her hand. He then turned to leave, but was stopped by her voice.  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Kagome gave an exasperated sigh. "You're just going to bail me out of jail, and leave me here. Not even going to escort me home?" she questioned, although he could tell in the hint of her voice that it was a command rather than a question. Inuyasha just smiled and led her out of the station.  
  
****____****____****____****____****____****____****____****____****____  
  
Well that's it for the 1st chapter. How'd you like it? Love it? Hate it? Don't really care? Wish for me to stop my inane rambling? Then click that oh so sexy little button to your left. (  
Lizz 


	2. Escort home

Hey Ya'll! I'm Back! Get ready for Chappie 2! Sorry I didn't update sooner but I was busy, what with Mardi Gras and all. Went down to Bourbon Street and got me some beads! Well here's chapter 2, enjoy!  
  
Also I'd like to add, I didn't think I would get any reviews for this fic. I actually thought it was a stupid idea but I did it anyway. Thank you all for the reviews, they're greatly appreciated!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. *sigh*  
  
HAPPY MARDI GRAS!!!!!  
  
****____****____****____****____****____****____****____****____****____  
  
"So what do you do for a living?" asked Kagome, trying to break the eerie silence lingering between the two. Inuyasha was pulled out of his trance on the interesting concrete under his feet.  
  
"I'm an account at Horitsu* Law." He said dryly.  
  
"Really?" asked Kagome. "Sounds...interesting?" she said in a questioning manner. The word 'accountant' alone sounded boring, there was no telling how dull this guy was.  
  
Inuyasha laughed a little at her tone. "Yes it's a very boring job." He answered her silent question. Kagome just smiled at his knowingness. She then noticed her surroundings.  
  
"Well, here's my apartment." Said Kagome as she gestured toward the run- down building. It was an old mildewed structure with broken windows and graffiti written all over it. There were several gangs hiding in the dark corners. Inuyasha became more and more nervous by the second. Kagome however just seemed to ignore it and continue walking, not making eye contact with anyone.  
  
"I'll walk with you." He said. Kagome just shrugged and let him follow.  
  
Kagome led him through some musky halls painted a deep pea green color that had paint peeling and cockroaches scurrying about. The two walked until they came to a door, the same color as the wall and in the same condition. There was two brass numbers hanging limply from the top of the door. Kagome reached out and turned the doorknob and walked in.  
  
"You want to come in?" she asked.  
  
"Well," before he could finish Kagome already had his arm and proceeded to pull him into her home.  
  
"Nice place you got here." He said trying to hide his sarcasm as he examined the room. Kagome noted the sarcasm and gave him an icy glare.  
  
"Well you get what you pay for I guess. I'm not some fancy 'accountant' who can afford lavishness in their living style." She snorted. It was in almost as bad condition as the hallway that led to it. The floor was made of tile, that wasn't in a suit. There were tiles colored blue, some green, some red, some were even odd shapes hammered into the floor so it would fit the tiles surrounding it. There was a brown couch sitting in the middle of the room and a TV in front of it. Kagome walked into the kitchenette and pulled out two beers from her fridge.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that." He said trying to cover his mistake.  
  
"Sure you didn't." she replied tossing him the beer. She took a giant swig of her drink and then belched. (sorry I just had to put Kagome belching somewhere in this fic) Inuyasha looked at her blankly and sat his drink down.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, I don't drink." He said. Kagome stared at him in awe.  
  
"What? Wait a minuet, you don't drink, any alcohol? Or just beer?"'  
  
"I don't drink alcohol." Kagome took his drink and sat it down next to hers. They both sat in silence for a moment. Kagome then got up and turned on the television.  
  
"...the police arrested three civilians involved in the rebellion, and Kagome Higurashi, one of the lead singers from the oppressing band was also arrested. However an unidentified individual bailed her out hours after her arrest. He is assumed to be one of the band's groupies or perhaps a close friend to Miss Higurashi. The- " *click* Kagome shut off the TV before the news had a chance to slanderize her name anymore.  
  
"You better go now. You're already involved too much for my comfort." Said Kagome irritably letting the news announcers' words sink in.  
  
"What do you mean? What was your purpose for today?"  
  
"You ask to many questions." She smiled happily at him kind of freaking him out considering only seconds ago she was telling him to leave. Inuyasha got up and walked to the door, Kagome followed.  
  
"Thanks again for all your help." She said. He was about to turn and leave, when the same heart tugging feeling took him over again. He turned back to face her.  
  
"Look, I know we only just met, and I hope you don't think I'm being to forward, but I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime?" he asked nervously. Kagome looked at him strangely then smiled.  
  
"You sure you want to? I mean I don't want you to go with me and then leave because of what my lifestyle demands because I'm sure there are worlds of differences in our existence." She replied. Inuyasha thought for a moment the nodded his head.  
  
"Yes, I would love to go out with you." He confirmed smiling. She shrugged, then an idea formed into her head.  
  
"Alright, tomorrow, we can go out. I pick the place."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
"Great. Meet me here tomorrow at 10 am. I'll be waiting." She said shutting the door. Inuyasha took one last look in her direction and walked away.  
  
****____****____****____****____****____****____****____****____****____  
  
Kagome tiredly walked away from the door and sat on the couch. She suddenly heard the familiar tune of Sunny Walk coming from her pants pocket. She pulled out the phone and put it up to her ear.  
  
"Llo." She said into the cell phone.  
  
"Kagome! Oh thank god your safe!" screamed Sango on the other end of the phone. "Yeah we were sure you'd still be in prison!" came Miroku's muffled voice onto the phone. Kagome could tell he must have been standing behind Sango trying his best to get his two cents into Sango's phone.  
  
"I'm fine. A guy name Inuyasha bailed me out."  
  
"Whose that?" asked Sango.  
  
"Some weird dude. I guess I shouldn't be talking bad about him though, he did after all get me out of the clink."  
  
"That sounds sweet. What's weird about him?"  
  
"Perhaps the fact that a total stranger just blew away 500$ to get a person he didn't even know out of prison."  
  
"Maybe he was one of our fans!" shout Miroku from the background of the phone.  
  
"The thing is, he had no idea who we were, and I'll bet penny to dollar he isn't involved with any of our stunts."  
  
"What makes you so sure." Asked Sango.  
  
"He's an accountant."  
  
"What the hell's an accountant?" came Miroku's voice again.  
  
"How should I know? All I know is that he is a very dull person and he doesn't drink alcohol. I mean, not drinking beer, I can understand, some people don't like its taste. But this guys dryer than the Safari. (I know...very corny, just work with it.) and guess what else, he asked me out."  
  
"Oh that's great!" shouted Sango.  
  
"Did you not hear anything I just said?" questioned Kagome at her friends questionable listening skills.  
  
"What did you tell him?" piped Miroku.  
  
"I told him yes."  
  
"But I though you don't like the guy."  
  
"I don't, that's why I'm letting him go out with me."  
  
"Sounds to me like you got a plan." Said Sango. Kagome smiled evilly to herself.  
  
"You have no idea." With that, Kagome started telling Sango and Miroku her brilliant plan of action.  
  
****____****____****____****____****____****____****____****____****____  
  
A/N: Before anyone says anything, I know, the characters are so OOC. Well it's my fiction and I can make them do anything do I want! *random penguin walks across computer desktop* See, I er, meant for that to happen. *penguin begins burning things.* Well ya'll, that's about all the damage I can do for tonight. I'm so tired, and I got school tomorrow and I need to go stop my imaginary fiction penguin to stop burning things. Please review. Ta!  
  
Thanks again to all my reviewers. *Bows politely, then falls over* 


	3. Bungee jumping and 1st kiss

Authors note: Sup ya'll. I know I haven't updated in a while, well I can't think of anything to write. I'm having mega huge brain farts. You see this story was like a spur of the moment idea and I never intended for it to go anywhere, so I really am not sure what to write about next. But I hate starting something and then not finishing it. So I will try my best to finish it, but this will probably be the last chapter for a while.  
  
BTW, if anyone has any suggestion please give them to me. I will be sure to give you credit for however much you contribute.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any way, shape, form or fashion.  
  
****____****____****____****____****____****____****____****____****____  
  
Inuyasha woke up bright and early the next morning, ready for his date with the lovely Kagome. The only problem was, he had no idea what they were going to do. So clothing became an interest of conflict. Finally he decided on a pair of semi-baggy blue jeans, and a red shirt. He looked himself once over in the mirror and upon deciding he looked decent, grabbed his wallet and headed off toward Kagome's.  
  
****____****____****____****____****____****____****____****____****____  
  
"...Kag, that's mean! You know he won't like that!" said Sango on the other end of the phone. "What do you have against him anyway?"  
  
"I have nothing against the guy. He's just not my type." Answered Kagome.  
  
"Then why don't you just tell him?"  
  
"Where would the fun be in that? Besides, maybe if I spend enough time with him, I might have a different opinion of him."  
  
"Whatever, it's your love life. Your sick, twisted, sadistic love life."  
  
"Aww, I didn't know you cared. Anyway, I got to go. I'll call you back when I get home. K?"  
  
"Sure. Just try not to terrorize him too much."  
  
"Gotcha, bye." With that done Kagome walked over to her closet and pulled on her shoes. She then grabbed her gear and opened her door. Then, not to her surprise, standing right outside was Inuyasha. Kagome looked at her watch then back to him.  
  
"Just in time. Let's go." She said before grabbing his arm and pulling him with her.  
  
The two walked down the street together in silence. 'Whoa, de ja vu' (I do not no how to spell that so just work with it) thought Kagome as she compared this moment to their first meeting. Silence.  
  
"So where are we going?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Where going right here." Said Kag as she stopped in the middle of an incredibly tall bridge. She began to tie her gear down to the post as Inuyasha stood their confused at what this girl was planning to do with an elastic cord and a bridge.  
  
"Man, I tell you what. 35 stories, wind whipping in your face, your heart moving at an incredibly dangerous rate. It's the greatest feeling in the world!"  
  
"Uh, what exactly are we doing?" asked Inuyasha, afraid of what the answer might be.  
  
"Bungee Jumping of course!" She explained as she wrapped the safety harness around her waist and stood on the railing of the bridge.  
  
"Kag, I really don't think this is a good idea, you could get really hurt!"  
  
"You think too much."  
  
"Yes but-" before he could get his words out, Kagome had already jumped. He ran over to the side and watched her fall. She held her arms out and screamed of pure enjoyment. When she had finally stopped bouncing she called back up to Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey! Pull me back up!" without wasting a second, Inuyasha began pulling her back up to solid ground.  
  
"What are you doing? You could have been killed!" scolded Inuyasha as he helped her over the railing.  
  
"Dude, relax. As you can see I'm perfectly fine. And now it's your turn!" she exclaimed gleefully.  
  
"You know I don't think-"  
  
"There you go with that thinking stuff again. If you want to really enjoy yourself do exactly as I tell you." She said softly.  
  
"All right." He said giving in.  
  
"Good. Step one, close you eyes." He looked at her skeptically, but complied. "Next, free your mind of everything." He did as he was told, and his mind being in a numb state, he didn't even notice her strap the harness around his waste. "Finally, I want you to give me your complete trust." He did. She took his hand and slowly led him onto the railing. "Ok, open your eyes." He did so and looked around in awe at what he saw. Rolling hills spread out for miles. Birds soared through the sky with the clouds. And the sun danced across his skin. "See, you were so busy thinking you didn't even notice the beauty that was laid out in front of you."  
  
"Your right. It's so peaceful."  
  
"Right now stop thinking and have fun!" she yelled as she pushed him off the bridge.  
  
He fell straight down screaming all the way, however Kagome couldn't tell if he was enjoying it or if he was yelling that he had a heart attack. Either way Kagome was happy with herself. When he finally stopped bobbing in the air she pulled him back up. Once he was back on the ground he gave her a blank look. At first she was scared he was going to go Johnny the Homicidal Maniac and start trying to kill her. But that idea washed away when he started laughing.  
  
"That was so fun! You do that all the time? Wow! What a rush! Let's do it again and again and again!" He yelled like a little kid. Kagome smiled and nodded.  
  
After about nine rounds each, they decided to cal it quits. Kagome packed up the gear and they both began walking back home chatting about the day's events.  
  
****____****____****____****____****____****____****____****____****____  
  
They two finally made it back to Kagome's apartment building. Inuyasha stood outside her door as the two conversed about the day. Kagome glanced at her watch and noted the time with astonishment.  
  
"Wow, it's already ten o' clock. Guess I should be turning in." said Kagome lying through her teeth.  
  
"Kind of early for you isn't it?" Inu asked skeptically. Kagome became a little nervous and Inuyasha could tell it. "What are you trying to hide?" he asked in genuine sincerity. She looked back at him and sighed.  
  
"I'm just going to hang with my friends tomorrow." She said. 'There, that wasn't a total lie, I am doing something with Sango and Miroku' she told herself. Inuyasha still looked unconvinced but let it go.  
  
"Well anyway, I was wandering if you would like to go out again." Kagome looked back up at him into his golden eyes. She wanted so bad to say 'no', but so bad to say 'yes'.  
  
"Inu, I," she looked back up at his face. It was so calm compared to hers. She always felt like a ticking time bomb ready to explode if she was even thinking about remaining still. She couldn't help it. Living life on the edge was fun, but exhausting. She didn't want this kind, caring guy to loose his personality just by being with her. All of a sudden what she had done today began to take its toll. She never intended form him to have fun, hell she wasn't even suppose to have fun with him. She suddenly felt guilty for wanting to scare him away from her.  
  
Inuyasha studied Kagome's face for it felt like the longest time. He wanted so much to run his fingers through her hair, caress her skin, or to simply be in her presence. Finally he couldn't take the lust in his soul anymore. He tilted her head up to his, shaking her out of the argument-taking place in her mind. He leaned his head closer to her and lets his lips brush hers in a quick chaste kiss.  
  
Kagome stared at him in shock, then smiled. Inuyasha smirked at her. Kagome lifted her fingers to where his lips were just seconds ago.  
  
"Inu."  
  
"I call you, K?" he asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Call me." Inuyasha smiled at her once more before she closed the door.  
  
Kagome slid down her door until she hit the floor. She tucked her knees under her chin and sat there the rest of the night.  
  
****____****____****____****____****____****____****____****____****____  
  
Okais kiddies. That's all I can muster up. Anywho, what did you think. I know it kinda sucked but oh well. Please review.  
  
THANKS AGAIN TO ALL MY REVIEWRS  
  
Lizz 


	4. Dinner

Authors note: Hey guys, I'm back, yet again! Wow! That was a very long wait! I finally got out of my brain farts and figured out something to write. *does happy dance* anyway, here's chapter 4! Enjoy!  
  
****____****____****____****____****____****____****____****____****____  
  
Kagome sat silently with her two best friends. She currently had all of her attention focused on her guitar. She picked a sad melody that had all three of them silent. While listening to the tune that was released out of the strings as the pick continuously skidded across them, her mind kept wandering to a certain hanyou that was now constantly on her mind. She hadn't seen him for three day, and she was beginning to wonder of he even wanted to see her again. 'Snap out of it Kag, you don't want to see him again,' Kagome told herself. 'But then again...' Kagome began to herself.  
  
"Kaggy, snap out of it!" said Miroku. Kagome snapped her head up at him coming out of her trance.  
  
"Kagome is something wrong?" asked Sango.  
  
Kagome faked a smile. "Yes, everything's just peachy!" Sango frowned at her friend's lie. She shot a glare at Miroku, telling him to leave.  
  
"Ahem, my manly intuition tells me that a girl talk is in order. I'll just pick up a pizza and some drinks." He said as he darted out the door. Sango waited a few second to make sure that Miroku was out of hearing range before talking.  
  
"Okay Kag, spill!" Kagome sighed.  
  
"There's nothing to 'spill'. Everything is okay."  
  
"No its not." Sango turned her head away a faked a pout. Then it was as if she had an epiphany. "You're thinking of that guy aren't you!" she practically screamed.  
  
Kagome sat dumbfounded at her friend's incredible ability to dig out her secrets. Not being able to come up with a witty explanation, Kagome sighed and nodded her head.  
  
"Oh, I knew it! You must really like him. What's his name again? Inusasha?"  
  
"No it's Inuyasha. And maybe I'm crushing on him a little."  
  
"So what's wrong with that? You haven't had a crush in forever!"  
  
"I told you, he's not my type."  
  
"So what's the problem? Tell him you don't want to see him anymore."  
  
"But what if I do?"  
  
"Then what the hell's the problem?"  
  
"He is such a sweet guy. He's hott. Not to mention a great kisser."  
  
"You kissed him?" screamed Sango.  
  
"Well actually, he kissed me. And wasn't anything big, just a quick kiss on the lips."  
  
Sango sighed in exasperation. "So, you like him enough to go out with him, but you don't want to corrupt him? You know, they have doctors for this kind of thing Kagome."  
  
Kagome laughed at her friend. Sure sometime she was an ass, but she was an ass you could count on to tell it like it is, not matter how rude it might seem.  
  
"So are you going to go out with him?" Kagome opened her mouth to answer but was cut off when her cell phone started ringing.  
  
"Hold on." Said Kagome before she answered her phone. "Hello?" she asked.  
  
"Hey Kagome, it's Inu."  
  
"Hey Inu, what's up?"  
  
"I was wandering if you wanted to go out tonight?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Le restraunt de fantaisie." He answered proudly.  
  
"Whoa, that's like one of them real fancy places isn't it?"  
  
"Meh, it's not bad. So do you want to go"?  
  
"Uh, sure. But what do I wear?"  
  
"Um, dinner party casual."  
  
"I think I can work with that."  
  
"Great, I'll pick you up around 7."  
  
"Okay I'll see you then."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Ciao." Kagome sighed for the umpteenth time that day as she shut her phone.  
  
"Inuyasha I presume?"  
  
"Yeah, he wants me to go out to dinner with him tonight."  
  
"Where is he going to take you?"  
  
"Le restraunt de fantaisie."  
  
"Oh my god! That's like the fanciest place in town! What are you going to wear?"  
  
"I've something in mind."  
  
"Well come on! Let's go see! I want to see the great rocker Kagome wearing some 'nice' clothes." Laughed Sango.  
  
****____****____****____****____****____****____****____****____****____  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
Kagome quickly looked herself over in the mirror once more before opening her door. There in the hallway stood Inuyasha, dressed to kill. He had his silver hair pilled back in a low ponytail that made his doggy ears stick out. He wore a black suit, not a tuxedo, but it came pretty damn close. And in one hand he had a dozen red roses.  
  
'Hmm, wonder why he has dog-ears. I'll ask him later.' Thought Kagome, then she noticed the flowers. "Are those for me?"  
  
"Well I didn't get em' for me." He said smiling warmly at her. He then took the time to let his eyes examine each part of her body. He thoroughly noted the design, color, and material of the dress. It was a deep red color, with a split starting at the ankle going all the way up to her hips revealing quite a bit of thigh. Inuyasha kept his eyes traveling, not wanting to seem rude, of course that idea went to hell when he reached her chest. The dress was strapless and split between the breasts. Holding the pieces of cloth together were thin black leather straps crossing each other making an 'x' over her breasts. Inuyasha felt heat rise to his face at the lustful thoughts that were racing through his head.  
  
"Ahem." Announced Kagome, who noticed him staring at her chest. Inuyasha's face flushed a deep red that matched the color of her dress.  
  
"Uh, let's get going." He said taking her arm. Kagome shrugged and let him lead her away.  
  
****____****____****____****____****____****____****____****____****____  
  
The restraunt was high class to Kagome's standards. It was a rather large building painted red. Sitting atop the roof was a giant sign that spelled Le restraunt de fantaisie written in script. Standing in front of the turning glass doors was a tall man wearing a black tuxedo and bowtie. He stood stiff as a board, eyes semi-closed, and face pointed. He politely waved them in as Kagome and Inuyasha walked through the spinning doors.  
  
"He looks like one of those guards that stand in front of the palace in Britain or wherever." Said Kagome.  
  
"Nah, he's just the greeter." Explained Inuyasha.  
  
"You think if I push him he'll do anything to me?" Inuyasha looked down to his date noting her pensive look. He laughed a bit nervously and led her further into the restraunt.  
  
The two were stopped at the front podium. There was a short stocky woman standing behind it. She had a clipboard in one hand, and a pen in the other.  
  
"Name please?"  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
The woman scanned down the list tapping the clipboard as she went along.  
  
"Ah, yes. Here we go." She then looked over to her side and waved a waiter over to where they were standing. "Please follow him." Motioned the clerk. Inuyasha and Kagome followed close behind her.  
  
They were led to an outdoor part of the restaurant that was covered by lattice with vines draped around it. There were light fixtures hanging secretively in the vines that were dimmed to make the atmosphere even more romantic. To top it off, there was a crescent moon hanging loosely in the sky shining its rays down through the lattice.  
  
The waiter led them to a table close to the door. Inuyasha pulled Kagome's chair out for her. She smiled at him sweetly and took her seat. Inuyasha pushed her chair in and took his quickly. He looked up to the waiter signaling for him to go ahead. "What can I get for you to drink ma'am?" asked the waiter. Kagome scanned over her menu that had at some point been plopped into her hand. Not seeing the drink she wanted, she decided to just try her luck.  
  
"I'll have a Dr. Pepper." She said casually. The waiter quirked an eyebrow up at her in confusion.  
  
"Ma'am we don't serve carbonated beverages here." He replied. Kagome scanned back over her list of drinks.  
  
"Then I guess I'll have this drink here that name sounds like a perfume of some sort." She retorted. The waiter rolled his eyes and turned to Inuyasha who had gone unnoticed for the past few minutes.  
  
"Why don't you just bring us some of your finest wine please?"  
  
"Yes sir." Said the waiter before going off to get their drinks. Inuyasha watched him walk off then turned his attention back to his date. he noticed her facial expression.  
  
"It's alright, whatever you think you did wrong." He assured. She sighed lightly and smiled.  
  
"Sorry about that. I'm just not used to all the," Kagome used her hands to motion at her surroundings, "fancy stuff." She finally got out. Inuyasha smiled. There was then that awkward silence that happens on all dates.  
  
After about three minutes of silence, Kagome decided to start the conversation.  
  
"So, where do you live?" she asked. Inuyasha laughed at her attempt to break the ice. "I mean, you know where I live, I think it's only natural that I know where you live."  
  
"I live downtown, Kyoto. On 51st street." Kagome choked on her wine.  
  
"Wow, you live there! That's all up town and stuff!" Kagome said waving her hands in the air. Inuyasha stared blankly at her antics. Kagome noticed his stare and decided to tone it down a bit. "Anyway, I was thinking that maybe,"  
  
"Would you care to order now?" interrupted the waiter. Inuyasha turned his attention to the waiter.  
  
"Um yes, we would."  
  
The waiter pulled out a pen and began to scribble down their order.  
  
****____****____****____****____****____****____****____****____****____ Hmm, that was long, five pages, yup. Well the next chapter should be up soon. Please R&R.  
  
Thanks to all my Reviewers! 


End file.
